maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Spy vs. Spy
Spy vs. Spy is a segment about a Black-dressed Spy and a White-dressed Spy battling against each other, with the Spy who starts the conflict usually losing because of the other spy's counter plan or Grey Spy's plans. It is based on the monthly comic strip feature in MAD Magazine bearing the same name as the show. List of segment appearances [[Season 1|'Season 1']] thumb|300px|right|Spy vs. Spy segments from MAD Season 1, Episodes 1 to 12 thumb|300px|right|Spy vs. Spy segments from MAD Season 1, Episodes 13 to 26 *([[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Episode 1']]) - White Spy counters Black Spy's attempt to drop a bomb on him with a pot. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv and this is the first time White Spy wins in a season premiere.) *([[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']]) - White Spy's attempt to counter Black Spy's plan to blow him up goes horribly wrong. He ends up getting mauled by a lion after clipping its tail off. *([[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'Episode 3']]) - White Spy sneaks microbombs into Black Spy's gloves. While White Spy plays his tuba, Black Spy puts his fingers in his ears, setting the bombs off. *([[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Episode 4']]) - Black Spy infiltrates White Spy's submarine and tries to open a safe. But, it turns out to be a trap. Water fills the sub and takes Black Spy along with it. **(Note: White Spy made a cameo in uGlee.) *([[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Episode 5']]) Black Spy launches a torpedo at White Spy's boat. White Spy's boat splits in half. But, the torpedo splits in half, too. White Spy screams in terror and is blown up. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv and they also made a cameo in WALL·E·NATOR.) *([[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']]) - Black Spy carries dynamite over to White Spy's HQ, only to get knocked out by spring-loaded floorpieces and is then rolled up with the dynamite by White Spy, and Black Spy is then blown up. *([[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']]) - White Spy tries to blow up Black Spy's elephant. But, the animal turns out to be a tank and the tables turn. White Spy is then shot out of the sky. *([[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Episode 8']]) - White Spy gets himself a cannon hat to kill Black Spy. But, it backfires when Black Spy uses a bow and arrow and backs up the cannon. *([[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'Episode 9']]) - Black Spy puts a nail groomer in a cake pretended to be sent to White Spy. But, it turns out he was just using it as a trap test, and White Spy is crushed by the spring-loaded walls. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']]) - Black Spy uses a wrecking ball to destroy White Spy's HQ. But, it backfires when White Spy's baseball bat vehicle knocks the ball right back at him. *([[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'Episode 11']]) - Black Spy uses a tank and sees White Spy in a jail cell. But, the bars turn out to be a machine gun! Black Spy and his tank are then riddled with shots. *([[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Episode 12']]) - White Spy takes notes on Black Spy's secret new jet with devastating consequences. The jet has a lawnmower in the back. Watch out, White Spy! But it's too late, because White Spy is cut to smithereens. *([[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']]) - Black Spy gets blown up by a missile disguised as a basketball hoop by White Spy. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Episode 14']]) - Black Spy's attempt to fire a torpedo at White Spy's car backfires when the torpedo gets bounced back to him. *([[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']]) - Black Spy thinks he sees White Spy hiding behind a rock. But, it's a trap. White Spy emerges from the tree and bonks Black Spy on the head with a club. Bonk! *([[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Episode 16']]) - Black Spy falls into a pit disguised as White Spy's shadow, and White Spy fills the hole and does a victory dance on it. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv and Black Spy made a cameo in Celebrities Without Their Makeup.) *([[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'Episode 17']]) - White Spy's attempt to pogo stick his way into Black Spy's base is foiled with a spiked ceiling. Black Spy's revenge strikes again! **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv. However, White Spy is the one setting up the trap and winning the battle in that version. So this is a role reversal.) *([[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Episode 18']]) - White Spy crushes Black Spy with a car that converts into a hammer after Black Spy destroys the bridge leading forth. *([[HOPS / Naru210|'Episode 19']]) - Black Spy is blown up by a giant bomb disguised as an island. **(Note: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Episode 20']]) - Black Spy uses a boulder to start a domino effect with wrecking balls that crushes White Spy and his makeshift factory. **(Note: This is the first time the plotting snicker was used as a victory chuckle.) *([[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Episode 21']]) - White Spy is blown up by a concealed observatory cannon fired by Black Spy. *([[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'Episode 22']]) - White Spy blows up Black Spy's sky chopper with a pair of missiles cleverly disguised as skis. *([[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']]) - White Spy cuts Black Spy's helicopter up with a toilet plunger hacksaw after Black Spy disturbs his nap, and Black Spy plummets to his doom. **(Note: This was originally in "MAD Magazine Shortage Coming! Hoard This Issue!") *([[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']]) - White Spy's attempt to hit Black Spy with a rock flung by a slingshot backfires when Black Spy has a slingshot hidden in his hat. **(Note: MAD Kids used the same segment like this in the Spy vs. Spy spin-off, Spy vs. Spy Jr.) *([[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Episode 25']]) - Black Spy's attempt to steal the top secret message from White Spy's mouse trap backfires on him when White Spy pushes his wall on top of him. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']]) - White Spy has captured Black Spy and ties him up and puts him in a canoe. Black Spy manages to escape his bonds and grabs a tree branch. But, the tree turns out to be on wheels, and Black Spy goes for a wild ride down a river rapid after being tricked by White Spy. **(Note: This is the first time that there were two victory chuckles in a row and the first time White Spy wins in a season finale.) [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *([[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 27']]) - Black Spy sees a balloon that looks like White Spy on a bridge and pops it out of frustration. But, the balloon turns out to be what's holding the bridge up. White Spy watches with glee as Black Spy plummets to the ground. **(Note: This is the second time White Spy wins in a season premiere and they also made a cameo in MAD News.) *([[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 28']]) - White Spy steals Black Spy's bag, but it contains a puzzle of a missile target, which Black Spy drops a bomb on, blowing White Spy up. Puzzling, isn't it? **(Note: This is the first Spy vs. Spy segment to be in stop-motion and Black Spy made a cameo in [[Captain America's Got Talent|'Captain America's Got Talent']].) *([[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Episode 29']]) - Black Spy tries to drop a bomb on White Spy. However, White Spy bounces it with a hidden spring. Black Spy then seemingly admits defeat with a white flag. But, it turns out to be an axe and he chops White Spy in half with it. **(Note: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip and they also made a cameo in Kung Fu Blander.) *([[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Episode 30']]) - Black Spy spots White Spy capturing a radio transmission and digs a hole under White Spy and puts a bomb underneath. But, White Spy moves everything and Black Spy gets caught in the blast. *([[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Episode 31']]) - Black Spy places a lit stick of dynamite in White Spy's window. White Spy discovers the stick through his mirror and puts it out. While White Spy does that, Black Spy removes the glass from the mirror, places it in the window frame, and puts a bomb in the mirror frame. White Spy then notices the bomb and pours water on the mirror glass in the window and gets blown up by the bomb. *([[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 32']]) - White Spy and Black Spy are in a boxing match. Black Spy secretly puts a horseshoe in his glove to punch out White Spy. In the match, Black Spy punches White Spy. But, White Spy was secretly wearing a knight's helmet causing Black Spy to break his hand. Ouch! *([[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'Episode 33']]) - White Spy catches Black Spy fishing and attaches a bomb to his fishing line. But, Black Spy's fishing line was holding a shark cage and the shark gets released and attacks White Spy. Black Spy then cuts the line with the bomb and White Spy (and the shark) get blown up. *([[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'Episode 34']]) - Black Spy tries to steal White Spy's plane. But, when White Spy presses a button on his remote, the wings whack Black Spy. **(Note: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 35']]) - White Spy tries to break into Black Spy's costume party by dressing up as Black Spy and looks at himself in the mirror while holding a gun. But, the mirror was actually Black Spy in a mirror costume and he shoots White Spy. Way to turn the tables, Black Spy! *([[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Episode 36']]) - Black Spy sees White Spy training an attack dog to attack Black Spy. Watch out, Black Spy! Meanwhile, White Spy takes the dog over to Black Spy's HQ. But, Black Spy pours a bucket of black paint on White Spy, making him look like Black Spy. The dog attacks White Spy. Way to turn the tables again, Black Spy! *([[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Episode 37']]) - White Spy is playing a music box with his monkey who is holding a cup. Black Spy comes and hands mini-bombs to the monkey as if it were change, then the monkey puts the ammo in the music box and it turns out to be a gun, which White Spy fires at Black Spy. And this time, the monkey gets the victory chuckle. **(Note: This is the first time the regular background music wasn't used). *([[Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear|'Episode 38']]) - While Spy (still in jail) receives a cake from his mother, delivered by Black Spy, who is guarding him. It contains a nail file which White Spy slips underneath his cell to Black Spy along with a picture of an open cell window. Thinking White Spy escaped, Black Spy attempts to dive through the "open" window and gets knocked unconscious, allowing White Spy to escape prison sucessfully. **(Note: This is a sequel to the first prison escape episode in this series) *([[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 39']]) - Black Spy flies in a helicopter up to a stone mountain statue of White Spy and attaches a bomb to the nose. But, White Spy had other ideas. He detaches the nose and it hits Black Spy's helicopter, blowing him up. **(Note: They also made a cameo in Spy vs. Spy Kids.) *([[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Episode 40']]) - Black Spy finds White Spy surfing, and fires tank shots at him. But, unknown to Black Spy, White Spy's surfboard is really a torpedo in disguise and blows up Black Spy. Pretty clever, White Spy! **(Note: This is the second time the regular background music wasn't used.) *([[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 41']]) - Black Spy blows up White Spy with a missile disguised as a Christmas tree after White Spy drops a bomb into Black Spy's chimney. Merry Christmas, spies. **(Note: This is the first time this segment was in color and Black Spy made a cameo in [[Undercover Claus|'Undercover Claus']].) *([[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Episode 42']]) - Black Spy manages to sneak into White Spy's HQ after evading all of the traps. However, when Black Spy looks into the top secret safe and discovers that it contains a piece of paper that says "Look Up", White Spy shows up on the ceiling, wherupon he blasts Black Spy. *([[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'Episode 43']]) - White Spy, on skis, chases after Black Spy attempting to shoot him. Instead, Black Spy manages to convert his own skis into a bow and arrow and shoot White Spy with it. *([[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Episode 44']]) - Black Spy ties one end of a chain at the end of a cannonball and the other end of the chain at the end of a cannon so when White Spy lights the cannon's fuse, the cannon knocks him out. Black Spy somehow prevents himself from being hit. *([[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 45']]) - White Spy thinks Black Spy fell off of a cliff. But, it turned out to be a distraction as Black Spy pulled the stick off that was holding up the rock White Spy was standing on, making White Spy fall instead. **(Note: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Episode 46']]) - White Spy plays tennis with Black Spy and secretly uses a bomb for the tennis ball. However, after numerous matches, Black Spy manages to defeat White Spy by blowing him up with the "ball," and Black Spy thinks he is victorious until White Spy crushes him with the tennis floor. **(Note: This is the second time that there were two victory chuckles in a row.) *([[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 47']]) - White Spy blows up Black Spy with a rocket disguised as a pay-toll after Black Spy steals his picnic basket. Serves you right, Black Spy! *([[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Episode 48']]) - White Spy puts a swing on a tree he was hiding under to fool Black Spy. Black Spy then gets smashed into a wall after White Spy moves the tree. Bump! *([[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'Episode 49']]) - Black Spy tries to shoot White Spy while on a ski lift. But, White Spy uses his skis to cut the wire, making Black Spy fall to his doom. *([[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Episode 50']]) - White Spy sneaks up into Black Spy's room thinking he sees Black Spy sleeping in his bed and places some dynamite into it thinking Black Spy has blown up. However, the "real" Black Spy shows up and places a detonator below White Spy to blow him up when he steps on it. Black Spy then reveals to the viewers that his bed contained decoy feet. **(Note: This is the second time the plotting snicker is used for the victory chuckle, plus the first time that the title card wasn't used, and the first and only time Black Spy won in a lineless segment and also made a cameo in Parent Trainer.) *([[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 51']]) - Black Spy's attempt to drop a bomb on White Spy during his daily stroll backfires back to him because of a spring revealed inside of White Spy's hat. **(Note: This is the third time the regular background music wasn't used, plus the trick was also used in Season 2, Episode 3 only in that episode Black Spy survived the trick and was still able to defeat White Spy, and MAD Kids used the same segment like this in the Spy vs. Spy spin-off, Spy vs. Spy Jr.) *([[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 52']]) - White Spy sneaks into Black Spy's HQ attempting to rob his safe. White Spy manages to open the safe. But, when he sees a string hidden inside of it, White Spy pulls it and another safe tied to the string falls on him. Black Spy then reveals to the viewers that he was hidden inside a painting waiting for it to happen. **(Note: This is the third time the plotting snicker was used for the victory chuckle and the first time Black Spy wins in a season finale.) [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *([[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'Episode 53']]) - Black Spy sneaks into White Spy's safe to find out his plans. But, the plans turn out to be for a bomb that turns out to be the safe itself and Black Spy is blown up. You did it again, White Spy! **(Note: This is the second time that the title card wasn't used, plus the third time White Spy wins in a season premiere, and they also made a cameo in MAD News again.) *([[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Episode 54']]) - Black Spy is flying his helicopter and fires at White Spy, who seems to be on a deserted island. But, the island turns out to be another helicopter, even bigger that Black Spy's. White Spy blows up his rival with a big cannon. KA-BOOM! *([[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Episode 55']]) - Black Spy glues a bowling ball bomb to White Spy's hand, but when White Spy throws the ball and comes out from the ball release right next to Black Spy, both spies are blown up resulting in their first draw/tie. Better luck next time, spies! *([[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Episode 56']]) - Black Spy is envious of White Spy's hit movie. Meanwhile after the movie ends, White Spy puts his hands in cement to make a handprint. Unfortunately, he gets stuck. Suddenly, Black Spy comes around the corner with a steamroller and made White Spy flat as a pancake. **(Note: This is the fourth time the regular background music wasn't used and the first time that stop-motion goes to lineless. This happens when White Spy is flattened by the steamroller.) *([[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'Episode 57']]) - Black Spy releases a giant gorilla to destroy White Spy's hometown and kidnap White Spy. White Spy sends in a giant robot to confront it. Black Spy surrenders. So, White Spy makes his robot offer a truce. But, lucky for Black Spy, the resulting handshake between the two giants crushes White Spy. **(Note: They also made a cameo in Modern Family Circus.) *([[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'Episode 58']]) - Black Spy tries to sneak a bomb onto the top of White Spy's snowman while he gets a carrot for it. But, Black Spy discovers that the snowman itself is made of bombs and is blown up. White Spy exits the house, snacks on a carrot, and chuckles in victory. *([[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'Episode 59']]) - White Spy sneaks a bomb into the ground of Black Spy's pole vault. But when Black Spy is exploded into the air, he impales White Spy with the sharp end of his pole. **(Note: This is the fifth time the regular background music wasn't used.) *([[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'Episode 60']]) - White Spy's treadmill jog is interrupted when Black Spy ties a dog at the end of the back forcing White Spy to accelerate so fast that he slams into barbells when Black Spy unplugs the treadmill. **(Note: They also made a cameo in Alfred E. Neuman for President.) *([[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Episode 61']]) - After White Spy and Black Spy had a night of seeing The Avengers, White Spy's attempt to smash Black Spy with his hammer is disrupted by a surge of electricity caused by Black Spy's shield hitting a power switch and White Spy is electrocuted. Shocking, isn't it? **(Note: This is the first time a pop culture reference was used.) *([[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Episode 62']]) - When White Spy tries to steal Black Spy's secret plans, he and Black Spy engage in a lightsaber duel. White Spy uses the force to grab Black Spy's weapon. But, with the push of a button, Black Spy's weapon impales White Spy from another direction. **(Note: This is the second time a pop culture reference was used and sixth time the regular background music wasn't used.) *([[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Episode 63']]) - Black Spy alters time with the DeLorean time machine, from the Back to the Future trilogy, to turn himself into a dinosaur and eat White Spy alive after he wins a race. Scary! **(Note: This is the third time a pop culture reference was used, the first time Back to the Future is used, and the first time a Spy has won more than four consecutive times. Also, the seventh time the regular background music wasn't used.) *([[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'Episode 64']]) - Black Spy breaks into White Spy's HQ to take White Spy's secret plans. But, White Spy folds them into a paper airplane and tosses them out of the window, and Black Spy chases after them until a gun pokes out from beneath the airplane and shoots him. Welcome back, White Spy! **(Note: This is the eighth time the regular background music wasn't used.) *([[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Episode 65']]) - Black Spy breaks into White Spy's weapons testing facility with a giant tank. He completely destroys the building and thinks he has won. A cow then appears and its udder opens up to reveal a machine gun! Black Spy screams in terror and he and his tank are shot to smithereens. White Spy pops out of the cow disguise and gives the sign for victory. **(Note: This is the ninth time the regular background music wasn't used and the third time that there were two victory chuckles in a row.) *([[The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!|'Episode 66']]) - Today is White Spy's birthday and he gets a birthday present from Black Spy. But, considering that Black Spy is his rival, White Spy doesn't know if it's a trap or a cake. So, he uses an x-ray screen to look in the box and sees that it's, indeed, a cake. White Spy lights the candles and waves to Black Spy, who is outside his window. Suddenly, Black Spy launches a heat seeking missle (which is attracted by the candle flames) and blows up White Spy. **(Note: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'Episode 67']]) - When Black Spy trick-or-treats at White Spy's house, White Spy tries to sneak a stick of dynamite into Black Spy's bag. But, Black Spy's bag contains a bear trap and the stick gets stuck to White Spy's hand, blowing him to smithereens. Happy Halloween, spies. **(Note: This is the second time this segment was in color and the tenth time the regular background music wasn't used. That's 10! Count 'em 10!) *([[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Episode 68']]) - White Spy is in outer space. But, he's not alone, because Black Spy has hitched a ride and disconnects White Spy's air line, thinking White Spy will run out of air. But instead, the ship itself runs out of air, spins out of control, and smashes into an asteroid, with Black Spy on board. White Spy connects the air supply to his suit and chuckles in victory. **(Note: This is the first time the regular background music echoes everywhere.) *(Episode 69) - White Spy shoots at Black Spy and he falls out of a window in the style of the Mad Men opening title sequence (notice that they used the MAD logo and the MAD segments from the previous and present seasons as well). White Spy continues to shoot at Black Spy thinking it will kill him. But, Black Spy falls on White Spy instead and gives the victory sign. Looks like White Spy "fell" for this one! **(Note: This is the fourth time a pop culture reference was used, plus the third time this segment was in color, and the eleventh time the regular background music wasn't used.) *(Episode 70) - Black Spy (as a pilgrim) guards his precious Spy Flower (spoof of the May Flower) ever so carefully. Then, White Spy (as an indian) appears and tosses an axe at Black Spy and misses. Or does it? The axe cuts a rope holding up Plymouth Rock and Black Spy is crushed by the rock. White Spy gives the victory chuckle and chows down on a turkey leg. Happy Thanksgiving, spies. **(Note: This is the twelfth time the regular background music wasn't used.) *([[Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge|'Episode 71']]) - White Spy and Black Spy come from seeing Spider-Man and run into each other. Then, they invent their weapons based on the movie. Black Spy uses a spray canister to shoot a spider web at White Spy. However, White Spy counters Black Spy with a boot from his canister and crushed him with it. **(Note: 'This is the fifth time a pop culture reference is used, plus the first time White Spy wins in it, and the thirteenth time the regular background music wasn't used.) *([[Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar|'Episode 72]]) - White Spy takes a stick of dynamite from Black Spy's stocking and replaces it with a lump of coal and hides in his chimney. When Black Spy appears, he looks in his stocking and finds the coal in it. So, he lights a fire and throws the coal in it, causing the flames to grow bigger and it ignites the dynamite, blowing up White Spy. Merry Christmas again, spies. **(Note: This is the fourteenth time the regular background music wasn't used and the first time that there were two plotting snickers in a row.) *([[Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project|'Episode 73']]) - White Spy secretly watches Black Spy scanning his eyes and entering the safe door. So, he goes next and uses special Black Spy contact lens to scan them and open the safe door. But, the plan backfires as a gun pokes out of the scanner and blows White Spy to shreds and Black Spy gives the victory chuckle. *([[The Perks of Being a Wall Crawler / Regular Shogun Warriors|'Episode 74']]) - TBA *(Episode 75) - TBA Trivia *The spy wins right now: White Spy - 38, Black Spy - 34, 1 draw/tie (Changes every time a Spy vs. Spy segment is shown) *There is a Spy vs. Spy video game for XBOX, PlayStation 2, iPad, iPhone, NES, ect. *There are five kinds of Spy vs. Spy's: Classic cartoon, stop-motion cartoon, lineless improved cartoon, Mike Wartella cartoon and Don Martin cartoon. *The spies made a brief cameo appearance in Family Guy Season 8, Episode 3 (129): "Spies Reminiscent of Us", where they become friends. Or do they? *The spies appeared in Robot Chicken, where Black Spy shoots White Spy while he is working on a punch-surprise vending machine. *In 2004, the spies appeared in four Mountain Dew commercials. *The spies made a cameo in "[[Kung Fu Blander|'Kung Fu Blander']]", where they destroy Lord Shen & his MAD-made Angry Bird army with bombs, then destroy each other with dynamite arms. *Milton Bradley released a "Spy vs. Spy" board game involving digging tunnels and retrieving bombs. *There are six of the Spy vs. Spy segments that were originally from MADtv on FOX. *The film, Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, got spoofed alongside with Spy vs. Spy as "Spy vs. Spy Kids." *White Spy was on "uGlee". Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Stop Motion Segments Category:Comic Category:Death